Good Night Dear Heart
by Sharmain
Summary: Blaine is wandering through the woods when he hears an ethereal sounds- the sound of the elves singing to the night. He follows the sound and witnesses something as tragic as it is beautiful.


I wrote this for my 365 Day fic challenge on Tumblr and it's inspirsed by the song "Good Night Dear Heart" that I had the pleasure of listening to at Honor Chorus this year, sung by the 9th and 10th grade mixed choir. The lyrics were written by Mark Twain as a eulogy for his daughter who died at the age of 24. If you have not heard the choral arrangement you _must_ listen to it- it's absolutely beautiful, breathtaking, and heart-wrenching.

I don't know if this little fic will amount to anything in the future, since it's just a little snippet of something more, but I liked writing it :)

* * *

><p>Soft footsteps padded through the darkening forest, unhurried and wandering past the emerald green trees that seemed to glow of their own accord, holding in that last bit on sunlight as the yellow orb ducked behind the mountains to its slumber. Silver moonlight began to cast itself upon the earth, speckling the forest floor. The air was misty and cooling to the skin.<p>

An ethereal sound resonated through the tree branches like the calling of angels. This was what Blaine was following, slowly, carefully as he wandered through the wood. Soft harmonies wafted through the air and made Blaine's hair stand on end and a chill creep through his skin. It was like no other sound he'd ever head.

Blaine knew the fey would lift their voices to the heavens once a full moon, but he'd never heard them. He cast his eyes to the sky, but found that the moon was not yet full, only just forming to its crescent shape. Blaine was confused, but he was sure that's what he was hearing now- there was no other being on the planet that could create such a sound. There were no instruments, only the intertwining harmonies and melodies of the voices that resonated out of Elvin mouths. The boy felt his heart pound against his chest, a contrasting cadence to the slow song he was hearing, as he noticed the voices becoming ever so louder. Blaine knew the elves would only allow him to hear them if they wished it, and the thought that they were thrilled him.

There was a soft blue glow ahead of him, nearly covered by thick leaves, and Blaine crouched low, gently pressing his fingertips to the leaves to move them aside so that he could peer into the blue glow.

There, a circle of the most beautiful creatures Blaine had ever set his eyes upon. They were tall, lean, pale, and oh so very resolute in their stance as their mouths moved to form words. Some of them held long poles that had a glowing blue or purple lantern dangling from the top. The light made their faces appear like silver, live statues.

"_Good night dear heart…"_

Blaine was familiar with the song, and he was surprised the elves were singing in a language not their own. They performed the piece more brilliantly than Blaine had ever heard it though. It was mournful and Blaine felt within himself a great swell of emotion, clenching his heart and causing tears to well up in his eyes. It was then Blaine noticed that in the middle of the circle lay a figure, draped in purple and white flowers, hair shining bright silver. He was witnessing a funeral.

He gazed at the figures surrounding the coffin. Their eyes held a great sadness that Blaine could not fathom. They did not cry, but they expressed emotion that fell beyond tears. One Elvin boy in particular's ever changing eyes gleamed with deep emotion. He was breathtaking, with short brunette hair and porcelain skin. His cheekbones were high and Blaine could hear the light, mournful voice that resonated from his lips. He was clad in a pale blue robe that caught the light like silk, the bottom falling in a pool around his bare feet and he held a pole with a glowing white lantern that contrasted with the blue and purple around him.

"_Warm summer sun, shine brightly here. Warm Southern wind, blow softly here."_

The voices of the elves rose, power building behind them. They then sang _oo_'s, the sound encasing Blaine in an invisible cocoon as nothing but peace embraced him. He let out a soft sigh and his eyes fluttered closed, tears streaming gently down his face. His body relaxed and it took all of his willpower to stay crouched and not fall onto the soft earth under his feet.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes once more as he felt the elves draw their song to a soft close. He looked to the boy he'd noticed earlier. The elf's eyes were focused on the woman lying in the center of the circle. He stepped forward, handling the lantern he was holding to an older, male elf beside him. The elf moved slowly to the figure, crouching down beside her lovely face. He ran his fingertips down her cheek, tucking a stray hair behind her pointed ear. Then he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to her cheek. The gesture was so tender that Blaine felt a swell of emotions in his chest once more. The elf laid a pale, pink lily on the woman's folded hands, fingers lingering for a moment, before rising and walking back to his spot, cloak billowing behind him like water.

Another elf began to speak, and Blaine understood none of it. He could hear the deep pain in the elf's voice though, and sympathized with him. The other elves muttered something in unison, including the boy. Suddenly, the body of the elf in the middle began to glow. The elves began to sing again, another haunting melody that was in their own language. Gently, particles of light rose from the figure into the air, sparkling like little fairies. After a while, there was nothing of the body, not even an imprint of where it once was. The elves lingered for a short moment before they began to follow each other to places unknown. They boy stayed, eyes cast to the night sky. Another elf placed their hand gently on the boys shoulder before leaving him alone to stand in the forest.

Blaine rose to leave. He silently brushed himself off, expecting the boy to be gone when he was done. He looked back into the small clearing to find the boy staring directly at him, or in his direction. His heart jumped to his throat and Blaine hastily hurried away from the leaves. Stepping quickly, he made his way back to his home.

The voices of the elves rang clear in his mind, though, and the image of the elf who was wearing the pale blue robe stuck in his mind, even when he was lying in his bed and staring out into the twinkling night sky.

"_Good night dear heart…"_


End file.
